


Return to Colseit

by Reika77



Category: Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: After having seen the anime "Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky" (Esuka & Rojī no atorie: Tasogare no sora no renkinjutsushi), I've decided to write a personale sequel/epilogue of the story.





	Return to Colseit

§§§§§

Sitting at his desk, alone in his office, Logy found himself thinking about her. Again. It was not the first time. And would not be the last... Escha, the talented young alchemist that had made him rediscover the joy of sharing dreams with other people, and the will to achieve them. She returned to him what he had lost. She restored confidence and enthusiasm to him. And not only that... What most Logy reproached himself, it was not to have confessed to her his feelings before leaving Colseit to return to the Capital. Why did he choose to do that? Why did he return?... The guy stood up, left the office and walked along one of the corridors of the big laboratory. He was barely aware of colleagues who passed by him. Absently returned their greetings, as though repeating a mechanical gesture, away with the mind and the heart. That question didn't abandon him. Why did he come back? Perhaps, because he did not want to escape any more, as he had done after that damned accident. Yes, he had fled, in the true sense of the word. He took refuge in Colseit, a remote border town, in order not to deal with his remorse, the sense of guilty that was devastating him. Before leaving, he had not even reviewed his best friend, who was wounded seriously in the explosion of the alchemical engine, which they were working on. He felt like a failure. And he decided to abandon forever his dreams. But after having known Escha, something changed in him. Logy decided that he would not run away ever again, from anything or anyone. Especially from himself. So, when it was offered him a new prominent post in the Capital, he accepted. He chose to go back and start from where he had left off. First he visited his dear friend, who welcomed him with a smile, without any resentment. And then, with grit and determination, he immersed himself in the work, in his new job as a technical consultant in a prestigious laboratory of the Capital. He had to do his best. For himself. And for her. For Escha. He had promised it to her... Nevertheless, despite his efforts, he could not feel fully satisfied. He was missing something. Or rather, someone... It was useless to lie, or to invent trivial excuses. Logy knew perfectly what was wrong. He knew the meaning of the emptiness he felt inside himself. With Escha he had maintained an epistolary relationship, and in the beginning, when he had free days, he went to see her, so as to spend a little time with her and dip into her magnificent smile, and those beautiful eyes as green as a spring meadow. They both enjoyed seeing each other again, and spending together the few days available to them, as when they were working side-by-side. But Logy never found the right moment, or perhaps didn't want to find it, to confess his real feelings. If he had done it, he would have only make the separation more painful than it already was for both of them. Too short were their meetings, and always more difficult the goodbyes. Therefore, in the end Logy decided not to return to Colseit any more, placing as pretext the hard-working project he was working on, which, he said, would have bound him for a long time... Excuses, all excuses. The truth was that he could not stay without her, but in the same way he couldn't stay with her and then leave her again. He didn't want to continue like this. If he had just come back from Escha, this time would have been to stay...

§§§§§

From the headland near her house, Escha was watching the horizon, tinged with the colours of the sunset, as she used to do since she was a child. Erst she got lost staring at the ancient unexplored ruins and, now that the ruins were no longer there, she merely contemplated the sky with dreamy eyes. The memory of Logy appeared suddenly in her mind. As often it happened. She thought back to the days spent with him, and a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. She missed him terribly. She would never want to let him go, but she had no right to ask him to stay. She had to let him decide which way to follow. And he chose to leave, to return to the Capital...   
Escha headed home, with one hand placed on the chest and the head low. What was it? What was the emptiness that she felt inside since when he was far away? What was that feeling of loss that she felt, constantly, when, looking around, something reminded her of him? What did she want to tell him before he left Colseit, that day five years ago? Which words were on her lips that time, and the few others in which Logy came over to visit her?... It was already two years that she didn't see him. In his letters Logy explained that his work was very strenuous and he could not enjoy leisure. But was it the truth? Or was it just an excuse? A lie? Maybe he simply had no more desire to see her. Maybe he was slowly forgetting her... And this terrible doubt was becoming for Escha, day by day, more and more unbearable.  
The girl entered her house, pensive and melancholy. Clone handed her a letter. After having read the sender's name, Escha immediately ran to her room and shut herself in. Leaning back against the door, she pressed the letter to the chest, sighing, her cheeks slightly blushed with emotion. Then she sat down on the bed and opened the envelope. A few lines written, and Escha was a little disappointed, but after having read them her heart seemed to burst for joy. Logy had written that he would soon come to see her... After so much time they would meet again. The girl laughed to herself, realizing that her face was burning. The bleak sense of emptiness that until a moment before she felt in her heart, was magically gone. Logy was going to come back... but then it would leave again, inevitably, and that thought displeased Escha a lot. Also this time, it would have been difficult to let him go... And if she would ask him to stay? Maybe... maybe... she could try... No, she couldn't be so selfish. She couldn't expect him to remain... for her. She couldn't do it, even if she wanted so much. Escha looked out of the window, with the letter of the Logy in her hands. Her heart was at the mercy of a riot of emotions to which she couldn't give a name. Perhaps, when she would see him, she would finally be able to shed more light inside herself...

§§§§§

Escha was sitting under the great apple tree near the house. She didn't know exactly at what time Logy would come, so she thought to wait for him there. She was sure that he would come to seek her in that place. With the nose up in the air, the girl stared at the sky as she hoped to receive from it a fundamental response, so absorbed in her thoughts not to notice what was happening around her. Logy saw her from a distance and stopped to contemplate with devotion that beautiful image. Escha, sitting on the grass, her face turned up, her big eyes dreamy lost in the sky, the hairs blown by the slight breeze that was just up. She seemed even more beautiful than he remembered. The features of her face were no longer those of a young girl, now they were changing into those of a young woman. But the disarming sweetness of her expression, the purity of her gaze, those had not changed. Logy started walking again, and came up silently. As attracted to a silent call, Escha moved her eyes on him, and boggled for the thrill. She smiled, as only she could do. Jumping up nimbly, she ran to the young man and threw her arms around his neck, tighten him strong. Logy returned her embrace and sank his face into her silky hair. That scent, he had never forgotten. They remained that way for a while, without saying anything. Then Escha shifted slightly.  
“Welcome back!” she said smiling, veiled her cheeks by a slight redness.  
“How long will you stay?” she asked then.  
“Just two days.” replied Logy, and the beautiful smile of Escha clouded over.  
“I have to finish some projects in the Capital.” explained the guy, taking the hand of the girl and moving with her to the nearest headland.   
“I understand.” she admitted displeased, bowing her head.  
“But...” continued the guy, leaving the speech open, a mocking smile on his lips.  
“However?” repeated Escha puzzled, stopping her steps.  
Logy left her hand and reached the edge of the promontory. Escha remained a few steps back, her eyes wide for curiosity and the heart beating wildly in her chest. The young man turned back and walked up to her.   
“I have submitted a project to my superiors in the Capital, regarding the Research and Development Department of Colseit. I asked for additional funding to expand it, enlarging its range of action, and I offered to realize it by myself. I had to insist a bit, but in the end I convinced them, on the condition that I would finish the projects that I have started in the Capital.”.  
Escha stared Logy in a state of disbelief, with her lips slightly parted in an expression halfway between surprise and joy. He took her hands in his own, and then continued:  
“Well, I need a few months to complete my job in the Capital, but then I'll be back here to stay. You'll wait for me, Escha?”.  
She hold him in a passionate hug, bursting into tears of happiness. She couldn't think about anything to say, too much it was her joy to be able to express it in words. Logy then took her face between his hands, smiled at her and wiped her cheeks streaked with tears.  
“I want to stay always with you, Escha.” he finally said, with warm voice.  
“I thought that you cared no more for me.” she confessed to him with bright eyes “You didn't came to see me any more, and so... I believed...”.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you suffer. But stay with you and then leave you every time hurt me too much. I have been a fool. I have waited too. I had to tell you this a long time ago...”  
“Tell me what?”  
“That I love you, my dear Escha.”  
The girl felt her heart miss a beat, and realized that the answer she was looking for had always been there, inside of her. Those emotions to which she couldn't give a name, that sense of emptiness that the absence of Logy had caused in her...   
“I love you too...” whispered Escha.   
And when the words gave way to silence, Escha and Logy finally kissed, a long passionate kiss in which converged the feelings that for too long they both had relegated inside of them, together with the tacit promise of a future to be built together, day after day.

§§§§§

 

 

 

 

These characters do not belong to me but are property of: Gust - Koei Tecmo Games (video game), Yoshiaki Iwasaki Akira Watanabe (anime), Chako Abeno (manga). This story was written without the purpose of profit.


End file.
